


Beltane

by Alfer



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: When did my life get this weird?Waking up in a high fantasy world full of magic was one thing. Having your fairy friend paint arcane symbols on your skin so you can have sex with your beautiful mage warrior of a girlfriend for a fertility rite? Another level entirely.





	Beltane

_ When did my life get this weird? _ Waking up in a high fantasy world full of magic was one thing. Having your fairy friend paint arcane symbols on your skin so you can have sex with your beautiful mage warrior of a girlfriend for a fertility rite? Another level entirely. And all because your evil twin/counterpart sent some kind of curse over the land. Or whatever, the details got lost after the whole magic sex thing was mentioned.

Solaire, to her credit, kept as serious and calm a face as she could manage through the whole painting process. It was almost done, and Kaylah’s nerves were getting the better of her. She wasn’t exactly opposed to a little fun in the woods, far from it, but the ritual aspect had left her a bit off. She wondered if Helena was feeling the same way. 

“It is done, my lady.” Solaire gave her a small sympathetic smile, one that made her miss Sophie all the more. Gods knew her best friend would have cracked a million jokes to ease her nerves in this situation, but Solaire’s quiet presence had been a comfort on it’s own.

“Thanks Solaire.” The other woman nodded, handing Kaylah a thin robe once the paint had dried enough. At least she wouldn’t have to walk to the clearing naked. That wouldn’t have gone well, both for her own reaction and Helena’s.

A cold breeze made her shiver as they went outside, fading when they neared the festival. The moon was high in the sky, a thousand bonfires lit, and what appeared to be the entire peasant population was present, drinking, eating, and being as merry as they could be. Much of the food here was the last they had stored before the Witch Queen’s curse threatened to leave their land barren, all their hopes riding on this ritual working perfectly. 

_ And half these people still think me and Helena are working for the Queen, so no pressure. _ Granted, most folk they passed seemed very animated, shouting greetings and thanks at Kaylah like they were all old friends. Could be the copious amount of alcohol talking, but at least no one was openly scowling at her right now. Not even August, she noted, as they walked by him and Iseul having an arm wrestling competition.

Past the clearing where the festivities were taking place, by the edge of the woods, Kaylah saw Helena waiting, a similar thin robe covering her form. By her side stood Reiner, the embarrassed look on his face stark contrast to Helena’s icy facade, though that melted away once Helena caught sight of her, a sweet smile taking its place. Kaylah’s lips quirked up automatically in answer and she hurried towards her girlfriend, Solaire’s amused huff not lost on her.

“Hey.” Kaylah reached for Helena’s hand, clasping their fingers together.

“Hello, my love. Have the preparations gone well?”

“Yeah, Solaire did a good job, I think.”

Shifting to face Solaire, Helena offered a stiff nod in thanks, being retributed likewise. Before things could get more awkward, Reiner broke the silence, again thanking them both for the help. _It's nice of him,_ _but we could really stop talking about it._ They had all discussed this ritual more than enough already. 

Helena’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of Kaylah’s hand, calming her nerves and grounding her back in the moment. Kaylah squeezed her hand in thanks. 

Solaire spoke up again, noticing her nervousness. “As Lord Wolfson has said, we are in your debt for this. There is a small clearing ahead, it has been prepared for the ritual.”

Reiner nodded, arms crossed over his chest, a kind smile on his face. “No one will approach you two, you have my word.”

For a moment, it seemed Helena might make a comment about that, almost out of habit, but she held back. A curt thank you was her answer instead. Kaylah nodded in agreement, and began walking towards the clearing. Helena followed, letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Reiner and Solaire left in the opposite direction, towards the festival. 

They walked in comfortable silence, Helena’s warmth keeping away the chill of the night. Her own arm sneaking around Helena’s waist, Kaylah could hear the distant sound of music starting to play on the festival grounds. It was different from the usual fare she had heard here before, heavier on the drums. Helena began humming along to the melody, which made Kaylah’s brows arch in surprise. Helena blushed a pretty red when she noticed Kaylah looking at her, eyes turning immediately to the floor as she explained.

“This is, or sounds very alike to, an old song that was popular in my youth. I did not expect to hear it here,” Helena said with a shy smile. It was rare for Helena to mention her past, and for once it seemed like it was a good memory. 

Soon, the narrow path they walked opened into the clearing Solaire had mentioned. Far smaller than the festival place, it still had a couple of torches stacked around it, with what appeared to be a large cotton sheet laid on the middle, covering the ground.  _ Well, that’s a relief at least. _

They sat down on the sheet, side by side. Kaylah pulled Helena’s hand to her lap, mindlessly tracing patterns on her palm. That was something she had picked the habit of doing, and it seemed to help calm the both of them. Helena chuckled softly, and kissed her temple. Kaylah turned to face her girlfriend.

“Alright, so, how are we going to do this?” She asked.

That made a smirk appear on Helena’s face. “Oh, I do have some ideas about that.”

Kaylah snorted. “Yeah so do I, but I mean, this is a ritual, right? Is there something else we need to do, other than the paint?” She shook her arm for emphasis, the swirling patterns on her hand disappearing inside the robe’s sleeve.

Shaking her head, Helena answered. “Nothing else, no. This is one of the oldest rituals we are aware of, and it takes different forms for every culture. It is safe to assume the specifics vary almost every time it is performed.” Then a worried frown took over her face. “If you do not want to continue, we will find another way. The food supplies are not completely depleted yet, we have time.”

Kaylah knew that the words weren't completely true, but she appreciated Helena saying them nonetheless. “No, that isn’t the problem. It’s just… I don’t want to let these people down. They have suffered enough, you all have suffered enough. Having to deal with a literal curse on the land is plain bullshit at this point.”

Helena was the one to laugh this time, but a thought entered Kaylah’s mind. “Hey, you know you don’t have to do this either, right? You can say no Helena.”

God, it broke her heart every time, how surprised Helena looked when she was given even the slightest choice over her actions, or a thank you, or anything at all. It also made Kaylah want to break the Witch Queen’s nose. That would have to wait, right now that beautiful smile had come back, and Helena leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know my love, I know.” Tilting her head, she closed the distance between them. The kiss was sweet at first, but soon grew in intensity, Kaylah’s hands tangling in soft platinum-blonde hair, while Helena’s cupped her jaw.

When they finally broke apart, both breathless, Kaylah noticed she had ended up on Helena’s lap.  _ Best seat in the house. _

Helena began kissing down her neck, a low moan encouraging her as one of Kaylah’s hands fell to the sash of Helena’s robe, tugging it open. “Time for these to go, yeah?”

Humming in agreement, Helena leaned back enough to help Kaylah desrobe, before doing the same herself. They both took a moment to drink the other in. Helena’s impressive form, breathtaking as always, was highlighted by the flickering light and the patterns painted there, which complimented Kaylah’s. The symbolism was not subtle at all, but hopefully it would get the job done.

The amused grin Helena directed at her indicated she agreed, and Kaylah couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss. Helena wasted no time in pinning Kaylah down to the soft sheet, pressing a knee between her tights.

_ Helena really likes being on top, not that I’m complaining. _ A nip warned Kaylah to pay attention, and so she did.

She ran her fingertips up Helena’s arms, to her shoulders and back, feeling the strength there as well as the shudder that raced through her lover at the soft touch. Meanwhile, Helena had gone back to her neck, nibbling her way down to collarbone. A hand sneaked up Kaylah’s ribs, cupping her left breast and tweaking her nipple between forefinger and thumb.

Kaylah hissed, scratching down Helena’s back, trying to no put too much pressure into it. Helena had more than enough marks on her back already, she didn’t want to add any more pain. Even so, Helena didn’t seem to mind, if the low moan Kaylah more felt than heard against her skin was any indication. 

Letting go of the skin she had been sucking on, Helena’s blue eyes shone with a mix of mischief and wickedness at the mark she had left there. 

“Proud of that one, aren’t you?” Kaylah said.

“You know I am. I want them all to know you are mine, that I am the one, the only one, who gets to see you like this.” Her voice was like fire, burning as the flames she wielded on the battlefield. It wasn’t hard to guess why Helena sounded like this sometimes, almost desperate in her affection. Kaylah never tarried in assuaging Helena’s worry.

“It’s you, it’s always you. I’m yours Helena, for as long as you want me.” 

“And I’m yours, my love, body and soul.” With that, Helena continued her way down Kaylah’s body, taking a nipple into her mouth. The scrap of teeth against sensitive flesh, followed by a soothing tongue, had Kaylah’s hand tangling in soft blonde locks in no time. Distantly, she noticed the drums seemed to get louder in the distance, but the sound was soon drowned by her own whimpers as Helena let go of her nipple with a pop, gaze locked on Kaylah’s.

“Do not look away from me.”

The command in Helena’s voice made Kaylah shudder from head to toe, words escaping before the desire she saw in her lover’s eyes. The only thing left to Kaylah was to nod, doing her best to keep her eyes open and trained on Helena’s as she first ran her blunt nails down Kaylah’s body, her mouth following soon after, worshiping every inch of skin she could reach.

Sometimes Helena would tease her, jumping from sucking hickeys on her hipbones to kissing down to her knee, avoiding the place she needed her most until Kaylah was nearly begging her to hurry up.

That wasn’t the case this night.

Instead, Kaylah soon found herself tightening the grip she had on Helena’s hair, a loud moan breaking free when Helena bit a mark on the inside of her thigh, on top of the first symbol painted there. Her other hand grasped onto the sheet for dear life, feeling the night air ignite with heat as Helena first licked her, from her wet entrance to her clit and back again.

She almost closed her eyes, a whine turning to another moan when Helena took her clit into her mouth, lashing it with her tongue in an unforgiving pace. Kaylah threw one leg over Helena’s shoulders to give her better access, body tensing as the hunger in Helena’s eyes only seemed to grow now that she had her first taste.

Kaylah couldn’t stop herself from thrusting her hips up, seeking more of that perfect touch, but Helena held her down with one hand, the other teasing circles against her entrance, pushing one finger, then two, inside her grasping walls. The visual was nearly too much for Kaylah, the climax building into her belly almost breaking.

But she held on, keeping her promise to Helena until the moment she came, Helena letting go of her clit only long enough to pull it’s hood back, then sucking gently on it as her fingers curled in just the right way against the front wall of Kaylah’s core. She broke with a scream of Helena’s name, back arching, eyes screwing shut, and head thrown back, as pleasure spread through her body from head to toe.

It seemed like some kind of light flashed before her closed eyes, a loud cheer sounding somewhere, but Kaylah was too lost to her pleasure to really pay attention.

Kaylah came back to herself with the pleasant sensation of kisses being pettered around her belly, Helena nuzzling the skin there contently, her messy hair tingling against Kaylah’s sides. Kaylah frowned at the tangles her grip had created.

“Come here babe.” Her voice sounded scratchy to her own ears, but Helena didn’t seem to mind. She crawled up Kaylah’s body, settling on top of her as they met in another kiss, Kaylah’s arms wrapping around her girlfriend in a tight hug. A sound almost like a mewl left Kaylah as she faintly tasted herself on Helena’s tongue, the blonde grinning against her lips as they broke apart.

“Are you well, my heart?”

“I’m freaking great. And you?”

Helena chuckled, pecking her lips again. “So am I.”

Kaylah nodded in answer. Her hands went back to Helena’s hair, beginning to gently untangle the strands she could reach. Helena closed her eyes and nuzzled into Kaylah’s neck at the soft touch. It hadn’t escaped Kaylah’s notice, how much Helena seemed to enjoy it when she played with her hair.

If Helena wanted Kaylah to return the favor, she would let her know. Sometimes, things were too much for her, and Kaylah suspected the stress of the festival’s preparation had not helped. No matter, the moment was perfect as it was, and Kaylah had no intention of disturbing it. Except as she worked on Helena’s hair, she finally noticed the patterns that had been on her hands had disappeared, and so had those on Helena’s back.

“It worked?” Kaylah couldn’t help but be surprised. Even after everything she had seen, fucking to bring back nature’s balance felt just a bit too far-fetched.

“Hmm? Ah yes, the ritual worked perfectly. The ink disappeared when the Witch Queen’s spell was broken.” Helena sounded sleepy, like she had been about to drift off when Kaylah spoke.

“So that was the bright light, and the noise was everyone over in the festival cheering?” Helena nodded against her neck, ”I always see stars when we make love, so I figured light explosions were the next step.”

They had  fulfilled the, if not impossible at least complicated, task of breaking a powerful curse, but nothing ever made Kaylah feel more like a hero than when she made Helena laugh like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one took way too long for some ungodly reason, and I think it could have been better, but I've been holding off posting it long enough. It's a fill for the femslash kinkmeme prompt: Helena/Main Character, ritual sex magic.
> 
> As always, any comments are very much welcome, and thank you for reading! Oh also, Beltane is celebrated during spring instead of autumn, but it seemed like an appropriate title.
> 
> Infinite thanks to Melime for beta reading!


End file.
